


When Night Comes

by Junnesejer



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1700s, Character Turned Into Vampire, Era, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Vampires, Victorian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junnesejer/pseuds/Junnesejer
Summary: I knew I should have listened to my Mother. Nothing good in life just lands in your lap. Henri was something good that more or less landed in my lap. I don't know what to make of him, he's that odd.





	1. Entry One... October 5, 1721

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first original story, not only is it posted here but on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/160997385-when-night-comes

Entry One... October 5, 1721

I was about nine when I first noticed something amiss, and he was always there. Just standing. Always just there, out of the corner of my eye. Whenever I turned to get a better look at the man, he was never there. I guess I picked up the out of sight out of mind mentality. This seemed to work for me, for a short time… My mother always had me doing things around the house, helping her peel potatoes, washing the clothes or folding them. Mother was a servant for a noble family, so that meant I also worked for the family. Just to a lesser degree.

I was friendly to the family’s children, the daughter always giggled and smiled around me whereas the son continually stonewalled me or just plain ignored me. Mother thought it was cute, and she used to brush my hair out of my face and say the daughter had a crush on me. I didn’t understand why she would have one, I was considered lower than her, in status terms. If she wanted to be with me, she’d have to either leave her higher-class family or take me as a lover of sorts. I never understood, and I still do not.

I didn’t worry about the man for a time, not until mother went missing and the Family could no longer care for me seeing as I was not one of their servants and the lord of the house did not wish to take on an 11-year-old at the time. So, I was sent to an orphanage. I was there for about two years until this man adopted me and for a time and things were beautiful that was until just after my 16th birthday…


	2. Henri Belmont

Splashing the chilled water that rested in the bowl onto my face, waking my tired self-up enough to groom myself to be presentable and tidying my bedroom. Brushing the linins smooth, feeling that rough texture against my fingertips, the sheets were not comfortable, but it was thick enough to keep away the cold air from chilling my bones in the early morning. I don’t mind the cold morning weather; it’s a lovely change from the heated summer days. It’s not very hot here, to begin with, but the sun always seems to make anything too hot quickly. Over time with living Henri, the man that had adopted me.

Henri Belmont... He is a very odd man. He is quite an attractive man, standing taller than most but that does not mean that he is twig like. Henri stands at 6’5 with a muscular build but a lean muscular, if he was a shorter fellow many could mistake him for a weaker man, but with this height, he seems to stand tall like a well-grounded tree. Appearing to be able to withstand strong winds and heavy storms, as if nothing could knock him to the ground. His hair was like burnt amber, this deep brown but not black, when the light hit his strands, it seemed to light up like liquid honey. The long shoulder length hair looks too soft and smooth to touch as if you would be running your finger through clouds or at least feeling as if you touched the most beautiful silks around. His eyes are such a pale blue colour, and I’m not sure how to describe it… Just this beautiful blue. His eyes light up with emotion easily, and it seems as if they change with those emotions, never just staying this pale colour. Henri’s skin appears to be some other thing completely, he’s not tan, however, is it pale, it’s a nice middle ground as if he’s always moving between being inside and staying out in nature for hours, yet I don’t think I’ve ever seen him out when the sun is high in the sky. His skin was just sun-kissed, clear of any imperfection beyond a beauty mark under his eye, in the middle of the sensitive skin as if he just shed a lone tear or perhaps had a speck of blood permanently stained there.

Henri tended to dress in earthy colours, and he had many brown and black coloured suits. When he wasn’t wearing suits, he always had a buttoned-up shirt with a waistcoat matching his form-fitting pants with knee-high riding boots. He preferred to be dress informally at home, and that tended to venture out in his daily life, whilst he worked he managed to have a relaxed sense of style no matter where he went or if he was talking to guests of noble origin. Henri’s voice was beautiful and deep with a rough undertone yet whenever he spoke it was as if he had honey stuck in the throat. Everything was sweet and thick; it’s like he always speaks to underdress the one he’s speaking to. It seems as if he could talk someone into just about anything and I know he could talk many of people to join him in his master bedroom. They always seemed to be dazed as they left, with a flush on their bodies and dressed as if they had to go in a hurry. Only a few had returned bi-weekly for another rump in the sheets with Henri.

Others seem to vanish after spending a night with the tall man, whenever I asked Henri would say "They left while you were still sleeping" then he'd ruffle my hair and return to what he was doing before I asked.

However, this was when I was younger over the years I slowly stopped asking because it had become the norm for me to see as some guests just vanished, not to be seen by me again. Maybe they still came by the manor, but I must have been busy with my many studies, or I didn’t care to take note of them at the time. This being because Henri had many guests rotating through the manor.


	3. September 23rd, 1728

September 23rd, 1728

Hearing the dull thuds on the hard-wooden door, broke Conrad from his deep sleep. As he slowly sat up, untangling his sleep aided limbs from the warm sheets, the chilled air stung his exposed woke him up even farther. Even though Conrad enjoys the cold morning air, being woken from his sleep so early in the morning didn’t appeal to him. The blond-haired boy slowly got out of his bed, his bare feet touching the cold flooring only aided in his grumpy demeanor. Conrad walked to his bedroom door that was still being knocked on and swung the door open. Henri Stood there with his fist still raised to beat once again on the door, just smiled down at his adopted son. Seeing Conrad with his ruffled hair, wrinkled bedclothes and grimaced face, glaring up at him, made Henri smile.

“Goodness Conrad, I thought you’d be happy to see me this morning,” Henri said in a very teasing manner.

“Shut up” the shorter male, Conrad grumbled still glaring up at his adopted father.

Henri had a goofy smile adorned on his face, moving his hand to ruffle the already ruffled bedhead that Conrad had. Conrad, however, was not having it, he tried blocking the older males’ hand but eventually failed and crossed his arms, seeing as Henri was older and a bit stronger and very persistence in messing with this adopted son.

“Anyways, you need to get dressed and ready for the day. The big day, huh?” The brunet once again said in his teasing manner. After he spoke, Henri took a step back and began to leave.

“I know, I know” Conrad grumbled before flipping his adopted father off and turning back to his room shutting the door behind him. The blond-haired boy sighed as he pasted his mirror, seeing his spiked and ruffles beyond usual bedhead. He quickly turned to flatten his hair being all efforts were no help at all. Grumbling under his breath he walked to his dresser and grabbed his clothing for the day, a simple button-up shirt with black pants and shoes. After gathering his clothing for the days, he left them on top of his dresser and walked to his bathroom door to take a bath and fix his hair.

As he stood in front of his bathtub, already had it been filled and recently so. Seeing the steam rise them the hot bath water, Conrad took a step back and began to strip down into the nude. He gripped the side of the tub as he slowly stepped into the bath, hissing slightly as the hot stung at his skin. Sliding into the tub gently as to get used to the water faster, Conrad let out a slight moan of relief as the hot water warmed his aching body, aching from the night's rest and the day before. The blond hair boy sunk deeper into the water so that only his nose and knees with out of the water as he worked his fingers up and to his hair, running them through his tangled hair. Working the knots out, he soon returned to his upright sitting position. Filling his hand with shampoo and lathering up his hair, rinsing his hair and repeating with his conditioner, making his hair clean and smelling like mint and oranges. As he washed his body he ran his fingers around a bite mark turned scar on his shoulder, he could remember the night when as if it just happened the day before.

Conrad could recall the searing pain from the teeth that ripped into his skin. Henri told a younger Conrad not to go into the gardens without him. However, Conrad didn’t listen and was attacked by the black figure on fours. After the attack even though Henri told him it was just a dog, he didn’t believe his adopted father, but he did nevertheless gain a fear of dogs. The scar didn’t seem to be a dog’s bite, and he can still feel the phantom pain from the attack. Grunting slightly as he shook his head as if to dislodge the thought from his mind, Conrad finished bathing and rinsing off before climbing out of the bath and walking to get a fluffy towel to dry his body off.

Wrapping the towel around his waist as he walked to his bedroom to get dressed. Standing in front of his mirror, still with a towel around his waist. Conrad stood staring at his body. Conrad Leander-Belmont stood at a messily 5’7 his frame was lean with little muscle adoring his flesh. His pale skin dotted with fleckless mostly gathered on his shoulders, chest and some dotted on his face. Conrad didn’t have a tan he mostly preferred to stay inside, stated that he burned rather than tanned. Conrad stared at his hair, and the blond locks were short, get barely tickling at his jaw, curling around his ears as his hair had a loose curl to them. His fingers danced to swirl around his jaw, the baby fat covering his face, revealing high cheekbones and a sharp jawline. His nose was straight, and his eyes were slightly upturned. His own eyes reminded Conrad of moss, or perhaps the colour of basil.

            The only other thing that was noteworthy was the scar on his lip, other than that he was just dull. Not easily picked out of the crowd. Once Conrad stopped admiring his appearance, he started to get dressed, putting his underwear on and pulling his pants on. Just as Conrad finished buttoning up his shirt, his bedroom door swung open and slammed against the wall. Startling Conrad a great deal, seeing as he turned too quickly and bumped into the side of his dresser.

            “Conrad! My sweet son, you almost done?” Henri practically shouted theatrically.

            “You’re taking forever, we have a birthday party to attend, and you’ve been getting ready for almost an hour” he whined as he strode into his adopted sons’ room, grabbing a coat from the closet and thrusting it into the blondes’ arms. As Conrad finished buttoning his shirt to Henri’s tapping foot, his father grabbed him by his arm and dragged him out of his room and down to the manors great hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do tell me your thoughts c:


	4. September 23rd, 1728 part 2

Conrad stared out the side window of the carriage, only half listening to the ramblings of his adopted father, out the corner of his eye he could see Henri’s hands moving lively whilst he talked. The blond just continued to look out the window grumbling to himself as he felt the bumps from the road, the movement from the horse running, vibrating through carriage affecting the wishful thinking of a smooth ride to their destination. Conrad wasn’t particularly happy to be dragged to his birthday party at one of Henri’s “friends” home. He’d much rather stay home shut away in his room the day, to wanting to celebrate his birthday. The bond always preferred to have a quiet birthday when he was with his mother and at the orphanage, but ever since he’s lived with his adopted father, the older man always wanted to have a big party with all his friends. Conrad didn’t really like Henri’s friends, and they always had this weird feeling to them. Always watching to see what he’ll do as if he was entertainment to them.

“…-rad…”

“…Conrad…”

“Conrad!” Henri yelled at the blond, finally getting his attention.

“What is it?” The blond asked, wincing at not only the yelling but at the glare Henri gave him.

“We’re here try to act at least more excited, will you?” The older male grumbled as he turned to leave the open door of the carriage. Conrad just signed to himself as he followed his adopted father out, as soon as his feet touched the ground Henri reached out and ruffled his hair affectionately. Smiling at his adopted son as he did so, dropping his hand to rest it on the shoulder of his smaller companion. The blond was used to this treatment seeing as his adopted father liked to point out the height difference between the two. The pair started to walk to the front door of his friend’s mansion, stopping now and then to thank some of the fellow party guests wishing Conrad a happy birthday. As they walked up the stairs, Henri turned to his adopted son and started to fix and groom the young blond curled hair, in an attempt to look more presentable. Conrad, however, was trying to interrupt the older males grooming, raising his arms to try and block the brunette’s hands.

“Henri... please stop your embarrassing me” Conrad mumbled as a light dusting of colour settled on his cheek and tip of his ears. Henri seemed just to think it was adorable, finishing up the grooming of his son’s hair, he finished by just gently tugging on a single strand. Conrad does love showing affection, however, not so much in public. That and it’s his adopted father giving him affection on the date that he is considered a man, having his adopted father treat him like a kid in front of a large number of people, was embarrassing. Henri tilted his head to the door, motioning them to start moving again as the door opened for the two.

As Conrad stepped into the entryway, he marvelled at the grand feeling it had. The two sizeable grand stairways that attached to the second floor had a gothic style to it, the dark wood of the flooring and stairs being a contrast to the pale blue carpet that rested on the stair themselves. There were two tall and French styled floor lamps that were matching to the large chandler that hung into the middle of the room. As Conrad’s eyes moved and studied each detail that made the place, Henri started to walk to the ballroom, leaving the blond just standing there.

“H-hey!” Conrad yelped as he ran after the older man. “Don’t just leave me behind…” the blond finished ending with a mumble.

“It’s not my fault you got distracted,” Henri chuckled.

Conrad frowned at the older man, twitching slightly “That doesn’t mean you can just leave me.”

“I would have called you over, at some point.” The brunette said in a matter of fact way. Reaching over and ruffling the younger male’s hair, as the pair walked into the ballroom. Conrad’s eye widened as he looks around the massive ballroom, seeing the mass of people in that one room. The ballroom was decorated, overly decorated with ribbons and the long dinner tables with food and other items. Conrad could tell that this party wasn’t really for him, people were in groups only talking to each other, ignoring him as he stood in the doorway. People did, however, notice Henri, some of the attractive women there were whispering to themselves, staring at the older male standing next to him. A brave woman started to make her way to us. She had long blood red hair wearing a gold floor-length dress, she, for the most part, stood out in the crowd and Conrad could tell that she captured Henri’s attention. The younger man could just tell by how Henri shifted next to him, how he sucked in a breath.

“Would you look at her” Henri purred from his spot. Conrad didn’t even need to look at the brown-haired man to tell that he was leering at the redheaded woman.

“You wouldn’t mind if… I just so happened to leave you for a minute...?” Henri was taking his time as his eyes raked up and down the woman, and she could tell she was going to at least have a better time tonight. Conrad didn’t get a chance to reply seeing as Henri left with the redhead clinging to his arm as they walked deep into the crowd, getting lost in the sea of bodies. Conrad just sighed as he walked to the refreshment table, scowling at the thought of his adopted father thinking with his penis. Of course, rather than staying with his son at his birthday party.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think c:


	5. The Start to A Bloody Night

Henri was off with his latest conquest while Conrad was left alone drinking a glass of wine, leaning up against a wall staring out the window. Sighing as he swirled the wine in his glass before taking slow and steady slips as he waited out the night or at least until his father returned. Conrad waited and waited for what seemed like hours when it could have been no longer than thirty minutes, however not doing anything other than wait and sip from his glass the minutes dragged past boringly and painfully. The blond, however, didn’t seem to notice that someone was watching him, well he did, but this was his party, and all of Henri’s friends watched him like a hawk. The person watching him seemed to be slowly getting closer throughout the minutes, as they walked closer soon nearing up to the side of the brooding Conrad. 

As the person tapped on the blondes’ shoulder, startling him enough to almost spill his all over his person. Conrad snapped his head sharping to the one that touched him a glare already set on his face, only getting a bit deeper as he was the who touched him was a female. Conrad doesn’t care for women, mostly because he finds them partially annoying and hard to deal with. The female was attractive Conrad could give her that, standing at a solid 5’3 wearing silk made a teal dress, long black hair pinned up and putting her simple makeup on display. Not too much but enough to look attractive to many men or females at the party.

“What do you want?” Conrad said frown not only on his face but in his voice.

“Only wanted to say happy birthday.” She smiled and inched closer to the blond.

“Thanks” the blond then turned his head away, trying to end the conversation with the already annoying female.

“I’m Emma,” the female, now Emma said with the same smile “This is where you say your name,” the black-haired female said with a pout, trying and falling to be cute with Conrad.

“Fine, I’m Conrad, could you leave me alone now?” Conrad asked, but it was more of a command. This was the blonde’s way of saying fuck off nicely if you could call the way he was acting nice.

“I just wanna talk to you, Conrad...” the way Emma said his name was like an eel’s slippery skin, that and accompanied by her trying to flirt with her smile was rubbing Conrad the wrong way.

“Yeah… but I don’t want to talk to you…” Conrad sentence, sadly fell to death ears as Emma immediately latched onto his arm, taking it in a vice grip. Her doing this startled Conrad greatly, not only making him drop his glass but try and flinch away trying to pull away. Emma was not going just to let him leave, held on tightly making him lose feeling in his arm. She was strong, and she started talking again this time with little rambles stating that they’d get something to drink together and that she was sorry for making him drop his drink. Emma dragged Conrad to the drink table not far from were he was standing, she let go of his arm just enough for her to “fix” him a drink, grabbing an empty glass waiting for a servant to fill the glass for her, from the look on her face as she waited for the glass to be filled she was acting as if it was a problem for her to wait. Whenever she turned to ask or talk to Conrad, her expression would change and she’d act cute and sweet whilst giving the server a look of disgust.

Emma quickly snatched the glass away from the service, not letting even Conrad pick the glass up. She then turned while smiling sweetly at Conrad handing him the drink. Emma then tightened her soft grip on his arm as she grabbed a glass herself. Conrad frowned and took a sip of the wine.

“Should have gotten away while I still could…” He muttered to himself as he was yet again dragged away by the female. Emma, however, did not take him back to his leaning spot and dragged him to a sitting area near some stairs. As he was being dragged away, Conrad spotted Henri dancing away with his “date,” this made Conrad frown once again for who knows how many times this night. Emma however just giggled and smiled at Conrad’s confused look at where she dragged him.

“Why are you taking me here? I was fine just getting my drink and going back into my corner.” The blond stated a bit harshly.

“I wanted to talk, you know, get to know you better.” Emma winked as they pair sat down on in the little sitting area, the little convolve made it set two maybe three people at a time. As they sat down, the black-haired woman moved o rest her hand on Conrad’s knee. Conrad very quickly moved his leg, so she couldn’t and hopefully wouldn’t, touch him like that again. No matter how harsh Conrad was with Emma she didn’t seem to care, she just kept pushing and pushing for whatever reason. Conrad did not like this one bit, but it seems no matter what he did, as long as it didn’t make a scene had no effect on her. Emma was very persistent in whatever she was trying to do, the blond thought she had planned to sleep with him and get pregnant, so she could get close to his adopted father or something similar. Knowing how much power Henri he had wouldn’t put it past someone desperate enough to do so.

So, to say he was not only confused but very wary of this woman sitting next to him was very accurate. As Conrad was thinking about all of this, he took a sip of his wine, still going through the thoughts of what this woman must be planning to get into Henri’s good graces or at least in his house. He didn’t notice Emma smirk as he took a sip of the wine, but he did notice that soon after his vision started to blur and slowly creep into darkness, he could hear muffled sounds and feel a sharp pain in his neck followed by a warm wet liquid dripping down his throat, staining and spreading on his clothing.


	6. A Bloody Flashback

Everything was a blur, the sounds echoing were muted, any feeling he had in his body was overcome with the sensation coming from his neck, Conrad felt as if something was sucking his blood, he could feel it leaving his body, he was laying on a bed that was comfortable but the wet and warm feeling clinging to his shoulder made slightly uncomfortable. The blonde could hear the slight sucking noise seeing as it was in his ear, though everything was muted to him the pain and the sound seemed to stand out to him, he has felt this before. The spot may be different, and the sucking slow, but this was something he’s felt before when he was first adopted by Henri something similar happened when he was attacked by the “dog.” He wasn't waking for the first bite, but the pain from the aftermath was still there, but again it was slightly dulled.

Conrad couldn’t move, his limbs felt heavy like he could barely lift them, not only that but there was a weight on his chest, more apparent than the feeling and pressure in his limbs but he felt as if someone was sitting on his chest. Whomever or whatever was on his probably intended to kill him, Conrad knew this, if not subconsciously. The blond started to panic, his heart began to race as he eyes flickered under his lids. He suddenly was back in that garden without Henri, Conrad could see the sun setting just over the hedges, he could smell the fresh flowers and the overall nature scent from the freshly watered garden. As Conrad walked throughout the garden, the wind licking at his skin, as he walked deeper in the garden feeling the same childlike wonder he first had as a kid. 

But he knew better, he remembered this moment in time. The hair on Conrad’s neck stood on end, the paranoid feeling of being watched. He could feel the stare on the middle of his back, where his younger self-stood but as he stood in the memory of his past he isn’t that same little kid anymore, Conrad quickly snapped his head in the direction that the feeling came from. He stood still as he stated at hollow and eerie yellow eyes, the eye followed him as he lightly swayed. The fear crawling up his spine, like spiders running under his skin. Conrad could feel the sweat pooling on his forehead, he was breaking out in cold sweats. 

“I’m okay, I’m better than this, I’m not afraid…” Conrad whispered under his breath, trying to give himself some confidence, this was just a memory or hopefully just a dream. It, however, was not, and he knew this, Conrad really did know this, but that didn’t change the fact that he wanted it to be. Conrad screamed as the piercing teeth stabbed through his tender flesh, the oddly heat searing pain that surrounded the bite only added to the pain. He could feel his heart pounding as the blood was pulled, or rather sucked, from his body. The creature only bite harder, letting out a twisted growl that the blond could feel just rattle his bones. His vision flashed white as his body and knees felt weak, he buckled under his own weight that was added by this hulking thing attached to his shoulder. 

Conrad let out a broken sob as he tried to push the thing off him, but he wasn’t strong enough, all efforts were in vain. All it did was add to the pain, and it seemed to encourage the creature, it bit harder, and it pulled the blood out of him quicker. It was a beast and Conrad was just too weak to fight the things at his young age, he had no muscles, he just wasn’t strong enough. The blond felt as if he was dying, and he very much was. He was about to pass out from blood loose when the creature was very harshly yanked off, ripping the teeth from Conrad’s skin in the proses. It left a more significant wound, but having that heavyweight pulled off gave Conrad just enough movement to clutch the side of his neck, gripped at the injury as he whimpered from the pain. 

The wound was big, his clothing was ripped near the wound, and no matter how much pressure he applied to the wound, he was just too weak. He could feel himself on the verge of passing out, or perhaps in his mind, die. Through his blurred eyes, he saw a tall figure with dark hair, pin the creature to the ground by its neck, growling just as deep, if not deeper than the beast itself. Conrad did not see much of anything as his vision faded and he blacked out due to blood loss.


End file.
